


Just Enough

by milkysterek



Series: #SterekBingo2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Soft Wizards, Sterek Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Wizard boys kissing.





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For #SterekBingo2017
> 
> Theme - Harry Potter

"Thanks for inviting us," Derek had spoken so quietly that Stiles had barely heard him even though they were curled up only mere inches apart. There wasn't much room on Stiles's twin bed and he'd always been a sprawler; Derek was clinging to the side of the mattress for dear life. 

Stiles rolled over, turning to face the boy. He hadn't been expecting Derek to be  _right there_ , despite the cramped space. Derek's eyes seemed to shine in the light. I didn't take a Ravenclaw to spot that Derek had been crying. That wasn't surprising. Everyone knew what had happened to the Hales just eight months earlier. This was Derek and Cora's first Christmas without their family; it was bound to be tough. 

"You're welcome," Stiles whispered back. 

He hadn't meant to do it, but it seemed natural for Stiles' hand to come up, for his fingers to brush away the tear that was wobbling on Derek's waterline, threatening to break free. He wiped Derek's tears and curled in close, pulling Derek's face into his chest. Derek was older than him by two years and was long and gangly with teenage limbs tangled everywhere but the awkwardness of their size difference didn't deter Stiles. No one could see them. 

The Hales had died in a fire - a fire set by Derek's way-too-old for him, sex offender girlfriend who now found herself locked up in Azkaban for the rest of her pathetic life. His friends hadn't meant to cast him out but after a while being friends with the kid who blamed himself for the death of his entire family got to be a bummer and so the Hufflepuff found himself here, in Stiles' arms, letting his broken body melt into Stiles' chest. 

Stiles didn't blame him. He'd spent the latter chunk of his life blaming himself for his own mother's death and he knew it was no picnic. Misplaced blame healed no wounds and Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's hairline, wishing that maybe with a little bit of magic, that would be enough to take at least some of Derek's pain. 

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles' body and lifted his head up, his green eyes watery and a little pleading. Swallowing, Stiles nodded and edged down the bed, tipping his head back and allowing Derek to take what he needed. 

They kissed gently like they always did. Quiet kisses that seemed to fix everything, if just for a moment. It was careful and tame and sweet in a way that made something in Stiles' chest hurt but not enough to make him stop or pull away. Their lips moved with memory, repeating the motions the way that always did. Stiles would go pliant while Derek took control of the only thing left in his life he _could_ control. He kissed Stiles so deeply that Stiles started to feel hollow like he was never ending and Derek could go on for days, months, years before he finally finished and let his tricky little Slytherin come back up for air. And he knew he couldn't make things better with this but maybe that wasn't the point. Maybe this was more about comfort than magic spells that could erase the past year and maybe it didn't need to be. Stiles couldn't bring his mother back and he certainly couldn't fix what that evil woman had done to Derek but this - this he could do.

And it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't much Hogwarts stuff in here was there... oh well.
> 
> P.S. Cora is hanging with Lydia because who knew muggles were so smart?????
> 
> Come fuck with me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
